The Robber Bridegroom
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: There once was a girl named White who explored the house of her engaged. It goes on from there.


_First story in my return here! Whoo!_

 _Based off of The Robber Bridegroom_

 _So here's the character list._

 _Characters: Miller's Daughter (White), Miller (Ruby), Gentleman (N), Bird (Talonflame!Y), Old Lady (Crystal), Gentlemen's Freinds (Seven Sages), Priest (Guy Dexholder not Dia and Ruby), Maiden (Your choice)_

 _Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this AU._

* * *

There once was a miller named Ruby who had a daughter named White. It was tradition at the time to marry off daughters, so he married her off to a seemingly good man named Natural Harmonia Gropius.

"What kind of name is that?" White asked.

"Don't laugh," Ruby grumbled. "But he seems like a good guy. I'm marrying you off to him."

"Why?"

"Why not? You get us money. And if he isn't good to you, at least we still have the dowry and another guy to marry off for money. Plus, he's handsome."

"..."

* * *

After that, she went to visit her fiance's mansion for dinner. While waiting, she wandered around, admiring the beautiful golden walls and magnificent architecture. She continuing walking around until she met a Talonflame. Surprised that there is someone in the seemingly empty house, she striked up a conversation with it.

"Hello, uh, Talonflame?" she greeted.

"Hi-"

"White."

"White. As much as I would like to chit chat with you, I have to tell you to leave. This is a motherfucking murderous cannibal's house. Leave the fuck now. I saw this fucking guy dragging a girl one, and what happened next was so fucking disturbing that I don't even want to talk about, but I'll let you figure it out."

"Why should I listen to you?" White asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact the Pokemon could be pranking her but curious at her words at the same time.

"Because I'm a fucking Pokemon who can fucking talk and saw some fucking things that you would want to live the rest of your life to not see," the Talonflame answered. The girl decided ignoring the foul (no pun intended)-mouthed Pokemon and continued wandering around until she met an old lady in the kitchen.

"You should get out. Natural is a murderous cannibal. I believe that Talonflame told you?"

"Yeah. She really needs to wash her beak."

"Yes, but she and I had been trying to warn brides and maidens who ever wandered onto his property, but they all sadly don't believe us, even though we live in a world where magic exists and monsters can kill us. "

"Okay, so what are you trying to tell me?"

"Anyways, as I mentioned, Natural eats his fiances and any maidens he can get his hands on."

The door then opened, with a bunch footsteps can be heard and muffled screaming.

"He's coming!" she hissed, then pulled the girl behind the barrel. Natural with seven men entered the house with a bound and struggling beautiful maiden, ushering her to her fate.

"Mrph! Mmph!" she tried to yell.

"Shut it!" one of the men snarled, removing the bounds. He then waved a wand, giving her a dazed look, and another man brought over three bottles of wine, each bottle having a different hue. She swallowed down all of them, then dropped dead.

After dying, they proceed to strip her and tear off her body parts, sprinkling some salt to prepare for the meal, then after that, attend the feast.

It was a surprise for White, who saw the disturbing sight from start to finish to be able to notice one of the girl's finger with a golden ring rolling to her, which she put in her pocket. After all of the men were drunk and unaware, she quickly ran home. When she finally arrived, panting and sweating, her father immediately looked at her with concern.

"Father! N-natural-"she gasped.

"Calm down, then explain," Ruby reminded. White took a few more breaths,then spill it out.

"Natural is a murderer and a cannibal," she said, then went into detail of what she saw with the young girl, along with the finger she still has.

Her father turned green in the face, but managed to swallow back his dinner that was climbing up to his throat with visible discomfort. "Let's expose him on your wedding day. It would be glorious."

"...I guess, but we could just do it earlier."

"Still glorious in front of a crowd."

* * *

Several weeks past by and the wedding happened. While the priest was about to say whatever those priests presiding over those weddings say, White interrupted it.

"Wait!"

Some gasped, others just stared at her.

The priest groaned. "What is it? Someone is going to object this wedding?"

White nodded and pointed at N. "Yes. This man is a murderer!" Most of the audience gasped, the others were now weirded out.

"Dear, I think something is wrong-" Natural got cut off when she showed the audience the maiden's finger.

"This is proof!" Everyone gasped, as the authorities took the groom and his men to execution. After that, White and Ruby had a peaceful life.


End file.
